Raining on Wednesday
by lishie
Summary: a little Ivan drabble as requested from angyvalentine on tumblr :) first part is pretty tame, second part is NSFW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All the things are belong to Voltage Inc! well, not ALL the things, but ya know, general disclaimer.. this is FAN fiction.**

* * *

**Raining on Wednesday**

The last snow had fallen in late April, leaving Sanct Sybil with a severe reminder that the winter would not give way to spring so easily. April was now melting into May. The longer days were a welcome change from the long sleep the kingdom had been under.

Angy was cozied up on the sofa by the fire in the bedroom reading about the ways the kingdom would come alive now that the days were getting warmer. She was most looking forward to the fountains being turned on later in the month, when there was no chance of them freezing. Just as she began reading about the upcoming festivals and celebrations, she jumped with a start at a loud crack of thunder. She turned to find raindrops were lazily chasing one another down the window pane. A groan escaped her lips. _If Ivan was still out..._

She could just see the look on his face now. He'd gone out riding with a visiting dignitary, at their insistence. Ivan had been hoping to wrap things up by tea. After tea at the latest. Now the sun was sinking and the rain was falling.

"If he wasn't in a foul mood before, I'm certain he is now. Out riding at dusk in the pouring rain... soaking wet..." Angy muttered to herself as she made her way to the window.

She gazed outside.

_Soaking wet._

She watched as the drops glided down the window.

_Dripping wet._

Her thoughts were starting to get away from her as she pictured the rain soaking Ivan's beautiful blonde hair; a droplet clinging to the end of his bangs, then dripping down to run along his cheek. That made her think of last night: he'd stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, still dripping wet from his shower, the water had dripped down his glistening skin, hugging every contour of his toned body...

CRACK

Another clap of thunder shook Angy from her daydream.

"He'd just forgotten to bring his clothes in with him..." she said, shaking her head.

She decided to get some tea ready for Ivan's return. She was sure Mikhail wouldn't let him get past the front door without at least a towel to dry off with, but the tea could warm him from the inside.

Before she even had a chance to choose a flavor, the bedroom door burst open and Ivan stormed in, dripping wet. Mikhail was on his heels, chasing after Ivan with a towel.

"Please! For goodness sake, you'll catch the death of you!" Mikhail pleaded, holding out the towel.

"Leave us," Ivan demanded sternly, glaring at Mikhail.

_When I'm right, oh boy, am I right, _Angy thought.

Ivan slammed the door shut behind Mikhail, then turned his icy stare to the woman before him.

"I suppose you mean to lecture me now, as well, on the dangers of being out in the pouring rain in the cold, when you damn well know I didn't want to be out there in the first place! I work hard to make sure I have Wednesday afternoons off in order for us to have a little time together in the middle of the week, so I really don't want to hear-"

Angy had been listening to Ivan's rant, she really had, but... he was soaking wet. _Dripping wet_. She'd watched the droplets cling and glide just as they had in her daydream. And he was so damn hot when he was angry at anyone other than herself. And the way he was so passionate about them spending time together was what did her in.

"Shut up," she said softly but firmly.

Ivan stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide. That was incredibly bold of her.

"You-"

"Kiss me." She looked into his eyes, "Now. Please."

Ivan closed the distance between them quickly, took her face between his hands, and kissed her long and hard. Angy clung to his shoulders, losing her balance as he claimed her lips over and over. He moved a hand to the small of her back, pressing their bodies together tightly. Angy could feel the dampness against her skin as her clothes absorbed the moisture from Ivan's.

Angy let out a whimper as Ivan pulled away a little.

"You'll catch a cold," he smirked, "getting all wet because of me..."

_Does he even realize-_

He started giving her little kisses.

"I guess-"

Kiss

"We have-"

Kiss

"No choice-"

Kiss

"But to-"

Kiss

"Take a shower."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All the things are belong to Voltage Inc! well, not ALL the things, but ya know, general disclaimer.. this is FAN fiction. **(also, you guys, this is my first venture into this kind of writing, sooo... hopefully it's not too terrible . )

* * *

He let out a low, reverberating growl.

"Now."

Ivan took Angy's hand and pulled her along to the bathroom. She reached desperately to close the door behind them, her fingers flailing in the air behind her.

Ivan walked right into the shower, pulling her hard against his broad chest. He descended upon her lips, one hand on her ass keeping her hips pressed firmly against his, the other hand reaching behind him.

Angy was lost in his kiss; his warm tongue aggressively seeking dominance over hers. She had her hands behind his neck, fingers in his hair and pulling him in closer—she wanted him closer. She could feel his arousal pressing against her and _oh god _did she want him closer!

PSSSSHHH

GASP

"Ivan!" Angy tried to pull back as the warm water from the shower began to soak through everything.

"Too cold?" he asked, pulling her close again and reaching back to adjust the temperature, all the while trying to reclaim her mouth.

"Our clothes!"

Ivan shushed her with a kiss. Her head went back naturally, welcoming every kiss as he began trailing his lips down her throat.

"Already wet," he said, then took the top of her clinging camisole between his teeth and pulled a little, looking up at her between his wet lashes, proving his point as water dripped off his bangs.

She couldn't hold back the small smile that danced on her lips, and he couldn't hold back anymore when he saw it. His lips were back on hers in an instant. He pushed her back up against the tile wall of the shower, then traced her body with his hands, finally bringing them to her breasts. With one in each hand he pressed and squeezed, firmly massaging them.

Angy was moaning into his mouth, sighing into his mouth, and wanting more. She reached for the top button of his shirt; he didn't mind the clothes, but she wanted to feel his skin against hers. Her fingers were as nimble as her mind would allow. As quickly as she could she had his shirt unbuttoned and off, then pulled at the bottom of his undershirt.

Ivan groaned a little at her insistence of getting his t-shirt off, but as soon as he felt her fingers on his bare chest... His hands were on her ass again and he was grinding his hardness against her. He made to break their kiss, biting and pulling her lower lip gently. He couldn't tell if the sigh he heard was because she desperately wanted his tongue back on hers, or if she was grateful for a full breath of air. He pulled himself away from her completely for a moment, taking a step back so he could admire the way she looked: half-ravished and dripping wet, her eyes clouded with desire, and her clothes hugging her every curve perfectly.

Angy was breathing hard, wanting to reach out and pull him back to her... but... Ivan stood before her, water beading on the taut skin over his chest, gliding over his abs, hitting against his soaking wet pants. She could feel the excitement building within just looking at him stand there.

"Ivan..."

A corner of his lips turned up. He reached for his belt, slowly unbuckling it. He kept his eyes locked on hers. He savored every small reaction that flitted across Angy's face as she watched him. Her eyes followed every movement of his hands. He unbuttoned his pants, pulled the zipper down, then leisurely ran both hands through his hair, letting the weight of his belt and the water pull his pants down just a bit more than he had anticipated.

Angy started to reach out. She wasn't satisfied with just looking anymore. Ivan wasn't either. He took her out-stretched hand in his, lifted it to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss upon her palm.

All at once he had her turned around, her face pressed against the smooth tile, her sodden pants and underwear around her ankles, and she could feel his bare, hard cock against her backside. He had one hand on her hip, the other on her throat, his index finger propping her chin up. The feel of his hot breath against her ear sent a thrill of anticipation tingling through her body.

"You," he started, then had her earlobe pressed between his lips, then between his teeth. He pulled gently, then released it slowly.

"Only tell me to shut up," he whispered, "when you want me like this."

He started kissing and sucking on her neck. She pressed herself back against him in response.

He couldn't help but smile against her skin. He loved it when she wasn't reserved, when the only flush on her cheeks was because of him, not because she was embarrassed. The hand on her hip slid down and his fingers were spreading her, rubbing around her sensitive bundle of nerves in slow, deliberate circles.

Angy pushed at the tile, arching her back, pressing herself into him. She wanted to tell him how she wanted more, but couldn't get the words out between gasps and moans. But he knew.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled them back enough for his length to access her entrance. Before he could say anything, she was on her tip-toes, raising herself enough for him. Ivan wasn't going to make his princess wait another second—he wasn't sure he had it in him to wait any longer either. With a satisfied groan he pushed his thick length into her all at once. She cried out and pushed her ass against him as hard as she could without losing her fragile purchase on the slick tile.

"Just like that," he said, then started his steady thrusts, testing their stability in this position in the slippery shower.

He leaned his body over hers as his pace quickened, his hands covering hers, lacing their fingers... but only for a moment.

"I can't," he gasped into her ear.

The feeling of being enveloped by her soft tight channel was overwhelming him. Ivan straightened up and grabbed onto her hips, then began pounding into her. The sounds escaping from her beautiful mouth sent his head swimming.

With each thrust it felt like he was going deeper. His tip was ramming against her sweet spot over and over and she could feel the pleasure building up, begging for release.

"Ivan!" she cried out, "I'm about to-"

"Me too."

His fingers were pressing into her hips, holding her as steady as he could while he pumped out his rapid rhythm. He was so close to finishing and knew she was, too, but he wanted this to last longer—just a moment longer. He watched the water bounce off her skin; he could see her breasts swaying back and forth, keeping rhythm with him, still restrained in her wet top; and he could catch a glimpse of her profile when she threw her head back.

_Next time _he thought, _I want to see her face when I make her cum._

"IVAN!" Angy was screaming his name as he felt her walls clenching around him, sending him over the edge with her.

He pulled her hips close to him, burying himself deep in her once... twice more as he came inside.

* * *

**"After Story"**

After separating, Ivan turned Angy around, embracing her tightly, kissing her gently. She had an uneasy feeling and pulled away slightly, looking to the open door. Seeing all the color drain from her face, Ivan turned to see what was the matter.

There stood Mikhail, wide-eyed and red-faced.

"I-I-I heard screaming," Mikhail's voice was hoarse.

"Yes," Ivan said, "that means I performed satisfactorily."


End file.
